warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songflight's Battle
'Prologue' Razorfang waited, working the muddied snow with his claws, as he watched Ghostclaw catch her breath. "Well?" "We delivered your message. And the attack?" He curled his lips in disgust. "We scored a victory." Mudpelt muttered, "If we took more cats, we could've won." Razorfang turned on him, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Who elected you leader, Mud-brain? However, I tire of these games. Leaf-bare has made them weak; they are too proud to eat 'crow-food' as they call it. We shall mount an attack they can't escape. With the forest and Twolegplace, we will soon take over the other clans. And another thing," he added, turning back to Ghostclaw. "I want you to keep Shadowpelt alive. And her worthless scrap of a son too. I shall deal with them personally." "As you wish, Razorfang," Ghostclaw said. The mist grew thicker and thicker, obscuring the tom's vision. The pain dimmed, and suddenly the mist cleared, revealing a grassy pasture bathed in sunlight. Something told him that wasn't right; he could hear the winter wind howling somewhere in the distance, but the hills called him to them. Just as he was about to give in to their pull, another sound reached his ears. Turning his head painfully, his eyes focused on a cat emerging from the swirling mist. Her coat was pure silver, her green eyes fixed on his, her sweet pointed face filled with anguish. She was speaking, and though his head throbbed so he couldn't understand her sobs, a melodious song seemed to fill the space between them. He knew that face. He'd know it anywhere. Her scent wreathed around him, and slowly, painstakingly, he pushed away StarClan's alluring forests, focusing on her and only her. His vision was slowly clearing, and now he made out the small body, curled closely beside him, tears still wet on her cheeks as she slept. Exhaustion finally overcoming him, his head fell back and gave in to darkness. 'Chapter One' Songflight sensed something was different before she awoke. Her muscles were tired and sore, yet she could feel a gentle gaze resting on her. Opening her eyes, she met a pair of large blue ones, ones she had thought had closed forever. With a joyful cry, she buried her face in Troutstream's fur, avoiding the cobweb-covered wounds, and licked him on the ear. "You're alive!" was her intelligent and beautiful exclamation. He purred, then winced. "I guess I am. Every part of me aches, so that proves I can feel." Both fell silent. Then Songflight spoke. "I was sure you wouldn't make it," she said softly. A sob caught in her throat. "Lilystem said..." Though it must have hurt him terribly, he dragged himself over to her and rubbed his cheek against her neck. "Hey, I'm here now. I can only get better after this." She grinned and brought her small pink nose to his. A tingle rippled through her fur and she whispered, "Troutstream, I-" "Troutstream!" Bluewater rushed in, followed by Patchbird and Hawkswoop. The catmint they had brought her yesterday had helped her physically immensely, but she had simply broken down when she saw her brother so battered and hurt. "Are you okay?" asked Hawkswoop, nudging his friend gently. "Yes, he'll live." Lilystem entered, her mouth full of herbs. "But he needs rest, so all of you leave." "Okay," grumbled Patchbird. After the others were gone, Songflight bent her head to Troutstream's and said, "If you can escape, meet me outside the thicket tunnel at sun-down." He smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll be there." For once the winter sky was cloudless, and the sun had the whole stage free to put on a glorious sunset display. Dying orange rays faded into lovely rosily-hued fingers of light that reached into the violet dusk beyond. Songflight sat on the little hill, gazing out towards it, enjoying the cold wind whipping about her face. The sharp, raw beauty of the leaf-bare woods, the trees stark and bare against the white background, the firs dark and shadowy with snow-capped boughs, the brush and undergrowth with it's tinkling icicles and clumps of blood red winterberries. "Hey there dreamer." Troutstream sat beside her, a comfortable distance apart. Songflight glanced at him. "You made it." He nodded like it was obvious, and they sat quietly for a while, gazing out into the woods, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Songflight mustered up all her courage and turned to face him. "Troutstream, I realized something when I entered camp yesterday and saw you half-dead." He grinned foolishly. "Like I'm stunningly handsome even with my head screwed around?" She allowed herself a quick laugh, but then honed in on him with a serious expression. "I realized... I couldn't bear to see you hurt. To think that I might never see you again. And," she swallowed. "That you might never know." "Know what?" He took a step closer, so that their faces almost touched. Though the temperature was dropping with the sun, she felt like his warm breath on her face had wrapped itself around her, shielding her from the frosty air. She sighed, not sure how to tell him without scaring off the friendship they had regrown. Then he chased away her doubts. "Songflight please tell me. But first let me confess something. I know you have kits, and I love them like my own." He glanced at his paws. "Yet even when I resolved to just be friends with you... I always wondered if we could've... I mean, I used to think that you liked me." He held his breath. Songflight smiled. "Troutstream, you are the most likable tom I know." She held up a paw to silence him. "But now I see that there's something else here. If you'll forgive me." He looked like he was in a trance. "What?" She took a hesitant step backwards, hope and fear churning in her stomach. "Troutstream, I love you." For a minute he looked dumbfounded. Then he shook his head slowly. Songflight's heart dropped, and she turned to leave. "I understand. I don't deserve a second chance. I'm so-" "Too." She blinked and turned. "Huh?" "You love me too. I love you. I've always loved you, you know that. Do you honestly think I would just forget you, or consider you a friend? Songflight, that's impossible. You've always been in my heart, all this time. And it hurt so bad because I kept thinking that there was someone else, someone more deserving, the father of your kits, someone..." He trailed off as Songflight bounded forward and knocked him onto his back. Pressing her nose against his, she breathed in his sweet scent, letting joy flow through every part of her body. Of course she would always remember Bushtail: he was her first love, and would forever be, but maybe it was time to move on. Not forget, but to continue with her life. Troutstream beamed at her. The moon had now risen, and the stars of Silverpelt twinkled their approval upon the two cats. "If Lilystem doesn't skin me alive for leaving the medicine cat's den, I think this day will be perfect." Songflight watched wistfully as Berrypaw, Marshpaw, and Maripaw got congratulated by the rest of the clan. After Applewhisker had touched noses with them, she padded over, hoping they could see how proud she was of them. Berrypaw's face broke into a smile when she saw Songflight. "Isn't it wonderful mother?" she purred, rubbing her head against Songflight's chin. "It certainly is. I'm so proud of all three of you. I told you the time would fly." Marshpaw laughed. His golden eyes had been turning green lately, and they were now almost an olive color, sparkling with mischief. He was horribly behaved, but Songflight treasured him anyway. Smokepaw dashed over to Songflight, eyes glowing. "Are we going to go on a tour of the territory now?" Songflight blinked at the eager tom, and smiled, remembering her first day as an apprentice, back when she and Fireflower didn't get along. "Sure. Come on." "Cool!" He followed her out of the tunnel energetically. "Wait for me!" Marshpaw scampered after them, Troutstream following at a more sedate pace, and with a big smile on his face. "May we join you?" "Of course," Songflight smiled. "Let's see if you guys can hunt too." The two apprentices began eagerly talking about all the fresh-kill they were going to catch, probably scaring every prey from here till the Meeting Field away with their jabber, thought Songflight. Troutstream and Songflight followed, for once completely comfortable with each other. Pelts almost brushing, they showed the apprentices around the woods, the TreeClan border, and then took them to the LightningClan border, the river. "Can we go fishing?" exclaimed Marshpaw, staring out at the dark gray waves. Songflight shook her head, flicking her tail gently against her son's shoulder. "No Marshpaw, the water's too cold. You'd freeze to death." "Fine," he grumbled. Smokepaw was looking around happily, his breath billowing out as fog in the frosty air. "Let's get back before it snows," Troutstream said, glancing at the clouds gathering overhead. "Yes, and you can't strain yourself, remember. Honestly, for someone who was half-dead a week ago, you seem pretty peppy now." He grinned. "Well, with you, and Bluewater all better, how can I be sad?" Purring, Songflight bumped her chin against his head and lead the way into camp. Cats were taking the last meager portions of the fresh-kill pile to the elders, and Songflight regretted that they hadn't found any prey as she saw Flowerpaw and Flypaw give Eaglewatch the last vole. Pinestar was huddled on top of his den, waiting for all his clanmates to go inside their dens and shelter from the storm before he would go in. Spotting her, he called, "Songflight! Was there any sign of Dazeflight's hunting patrol?" Nightfur looked up hopefully; Dazeflight had been his mentor. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I hope they make it back before the storm hits." Fireflower leaped up beside Pinestar, her eyes dark gold with worry. "I hope so too. Now get inside, all of you. We'll keep a lookout." After making sure their apprentices had warm nests in their new den, Troutstream and Songflight crawled into their nests. Patchbird was grooming herself uneasily, but Hawkswoop was still missing; he had been on the hunting patrol. Outside, the wind was picking up. Small flurries began to appear, growing larger and larger. Then the blizzard hit. Songflight winced in sympathy for her lost clanmates as she watched the snowflakes whirl around, caught up in a crazy dance against the now dark sky. She and Patchbird exchanged glances Patchbird voiced her concern. "Hawkswoop has to get back safely." Songflight nodded. She huddled against Troutstream and he tucked his tail around her. "They'll get back," he murmured softly, but he looked worried. Finally, she heard Fireflower's call. "They're back! Lilystem!" In a blur, Songflight charged out into the storm. She made out four cats staggering towards her. The first was Fireflower. Behind her came Dazeflight, Hawkswoop, and Greengaze. They entered the warrior's den, and Songflight saw that though their fur was matted with snow, their eyes were bright and lively. Hawkswoop shook himself off, sending chunks of wet snow onto the sleeping cats. Ignoring the protests, he said, "Patchbird, Songflight, you better let me sleep in between you two, because I'm freezing." Songflight stared at her brother incredulously. "We were so worried about you! And fine, I guess you can press your wet pelt against ours." "Cool!" He flopped down beside her and shook off a few cold droplets. "You're one lucky furball that I'm not in the mood to shred you," purred Songflight, resting her cheek on Hawkswoop's back and her tail on Troutstream's. A chilly wind blew around the group of cats as they headed down into the Meeting Field. The full moon was a glowing white orb in the blackened sky. Berrypaw and Maripaw had been allowed to come to the Gathering, and as this was their first, they were very excited. Songflight couldn't stop her eyes from roving the clearing till she spotted Bushtail. He sat next to Stickyfoot, another TreeClan warrior, talking merrily. Turning away, and ignoring the stab of sadness she felt, she padded over to a group of WaterClan cats. Sleetbreeze and Mallowpelt walked over hesitantly, as if they weren't sure how appreciated they would be in the circle. Bluewater regarded them with coolness, but Songflight gave her old friends comforting smiles. It didn't hurt to be kind, and they had lost their mother. "I'm LightningClan's medicine cat now," Mallowpelt told her shyly. Songflight beamed. "Really?" Mallowpelt nodded, her eyes suddenly filling with sorrow. "But I wish Honeydusk was still around. It's so hard without her." Songflight wanted to comfort her, but they did come from different clans, after all, and she couldn't get to close. Sleetbreeze slid her tail along her sister's flank and licked her on the ear. Sootstar called the Gathering to a start. As he talked, Songflight couldn't help but notice how old and frail he looked. His eyes were worried and haunted, and when she looked down at Brackenclaw, she saw the deputy had a hungry gleam in his eyes. A chill ran down her back. Looking around, she saw many TreeClan cats seemed enstranged, all with that empty look in their eyes that she had noticed a while ago. Have they really joined up with Razor? Rosestar stepped up next. Her reddish coat shone in the moonlight, and her golden eyes were determined. It looked like LightningClan had picked itself back together; all the warriors looked healthier and fatter now. "As all of you already know, Violetstar has passed away, and I am the new leader of LightningClan. Our new deputy is Starlingfoot, and I have lots of faith in her." The jet black she-cat raised her head proudly. Brackenclaw studied her with narrowed eyes, his gaze cold and calculating. Songflight was almost positive he was planning something. Something that involved Sootstar and the leadership of TreeClan. Pinestar stepped up next. "We have been doing quite well," he half-lied. "for leaf-bare, and though prey is scarce, we are all right. However, I have something else to ask you." He turned to the other leaders. "As you know, Rosestar," he gave a meaningful glance to her. "There are rogues in this forest. We have reason to believe they are camped out in Twolegplace. WaterClan is going to defeat them, but we need your help." His tail twitched impatiently as he humbled himself. "Will you join us? They have already caused death and injury to cats, they will continue to do so." Rosestar looked uncertain; Songflight guessed she wasn't used to making such big decisions, but Sootstar looked sure. "TreeClan will help. I have scented these rogues on our territory. Their stench lingers about our camp, clinging to our warrior's fur. We must rid the forest of them." Songflight saw a flash of alarm on Brackenclaw's face, then the brown tom leaped to his paws. "Sootstar," he declared boldly. "I think you are making the wrong decision. These rogues will leave of their own accord. We should try a peaceful approach first." Sootstar glared down at his deputy. "No. They have injured one of our queens, when she was out on a walk. Sweetgrass cannot care for her kits now; she is in the medicine cat's den. Longflower has been forced to care for both litters. These rogues are despicable." Brackenclaw dipped his head, but his eyes still smoldered. Songflight had a feeling he hadn't given up at all. "Very well. Thank you for your help. I shall send a patrol in the morning to discuss our plan of attack. And you, Rosestar?" Rosestar hesitated. She glanced at Starlingfoot, and then at Viperfur, a senior warrior. Then she nodded. "LightningClan will join you as well, but I must warn you that I cannot send many of my warriors into battle in the leaf-bare." Fireflower curled her lip, but Pinestar silenced her with a flick of his tail. "I understand. Thank you all. The Gathering is over; you may socialize till it is time to leave." Songflight turned to her siblings and saw from the looks in their eyes that they had seen Brackenclaw's behavior as well. "He's planning something," hissed Patchbird. "I say we confront him right now," said Hawkswoop. "No, look!" Songflight said. Brackenclaw was edging towards the hill at the back of the Meeting Field. "He must be going to tell Razorfang." "That little traitor!" Hawkswoop snarled. "Let's follow him," whispered Patchbird. "I'll go tell Pinestar. You two go, I'll catch up. We can't lose him." Songflight nodded and she and Hawkswoop hurried through the crowd. "Songflight!" She turned and her heart stopped. Bushtail was making his way towards her. He glanced awkwardly at Hawkswoop. "Can I talk to you?" Songflight flinched. She longed to say yes, but they had to follow Brackenclaw. "Um, not right now, sorry. Maybe another time?" But the brown tabby was gone. "Who was that?" asked Hawkswoop, suspicion flickering in his golden eyes. "Not right now! Come on," Songflight instructed. She bounded past the hill where she and Bushtail had spent many perfect nights together and only slowed when she made out the deputy's sillhouette up ahead. Dropping into a noiseless crouch, she and Hawkswoop followed Brackenclaw in a wide loop towards the field. "There's Twolegplace!" Songflight said. Her brother nodded. Just then something brushed against Songflight. She was about to let out a yelp, but then she saw who it was. "Oh. Hi Patchbird." Her sister nodded to her. Brackenclaw sat down outside the fence and let out a soft chirping sound. Seconds later it was echoed, and two cats emerged atop the fence and dropped down. In the silver light of the moon, she could make out Razorfang and Ghostclaw. "Let's get closer," whispered Songflight. "We have to hear what they're saying." She slunk forward, carefully and slowly, till she could hear their conversation. "What do you have to report?" Razorfang said coldly. "I have gathered those who are loyal to us," Brackenclaw meowed steadily. "There are some in LightningClan as well, but we did not touch WaterClan as you said." "Good. They are all fools. I will spare none from my wrath." Songflight felt a chill that had nothing to do with leaf-bare. "When are we attacking? The leaders of the Clans are joining Pinestar. They plan to attack you first, all of them." Razorfang's tail twitched. "Find out when, and tell me. We will strike first, and catch them unprepared. This is what you must do when we call the attack. Right before the scheduled time, take our warriors and kill all you can. We shall be waiting, and will attack then. Have a leader in LightningClan do the same. Give them no time to combine. I will have the rest of our clan split into two groups to finish off LightningClan and TreeClan. Kill the leaders, let the rest surrender. Then we will go to WaterClan." His yellow eyes filled with a poisonous hatred. "Okay," said Brackenclaw. Songflight couldn't believe he would sell out on his clan so easily, and all those other warriors too. Beside her, Hawkswoop quivered with rage. "Let's get out of here," whispered Patchbird. The three littermates back away slowly, then upon reaching the saftey of their own woods, turned and ran madly towards camp. 'Chapter Two' Songflight followed Streamslip through the misty dawn woods. Stormflow and Duskclaw followed swiftly and silently. Boughs of pine need les brushed against their pelts, snow-melt dripping off the needles. The ground was covered in new snow, fresh and pure. Songflight's mind was on other things however. Their patrol, lead by Streamslip, was going to TreeClan to talk with Sootstar. This time Songflight had other reasons to want to go to TreeClan. Yes, she wanted to make amends with Bushtail, but she also wanted to make sure their plan to trick Brackenclaw worked. Pinestar had talked it over with them last night, and they decided to give Brackenclaw a nasty little surprise. But many things were vital in order for it to work. The first step was giving Brackenclaw the wrong date for the attack, so Razor would think it was a day later then it would actually be. The next step depended on them finding out where and when he planned to attack and confronting him there, with all the Clans. However, Songflight didn't know about the minions Razorfang had in all the Clans. All they could do was tell Sootstar and Rosestar to post guards they trusted and always be alert. "I really hope this works," Songflight murmured. "It will," said Duskclaw confidently. Songflight smiled wanly at him, but she wasn't so sure. Razorfang was smart; wouldn't he figure out something was going on? And what would happen then? They reached the TreeClan border and stood silently for a minute. Then Streamslip flicked his tail. "What are we waiting for?" They crossed the border. Songflight held her breath, but nothing happened. There were no explosions or attacking cats, so the patrol continued onwards. Songflight wrinkled her nose at the scent of TreeClan. Gradually, they approached the camp, which was a small flatland sheltered by a sudden sheer drop off of dirt. A sloping path lined densely with bushes went around the side, and the WaterClan patrol halted at the top of the path. Blackwhisper and Stickyfoot were on guard. Stickyfoot's gaze was suitably hostile, but Blackwhisper's was pure venom. "What do you want?" the small black she-cat snarled, her claws unsheathing. "We need to speak with Sootstar, like we decided yesterday," Stormflow said calmly. "Let them pass." Sootstar was walking up the path, his chin up. "Come into my den, we will speak there." He led the WaterClan patrol down the path and towards an opening in a large holly bush. Songflight spotted Bushtail, and their eyes locked for a second. Then he turned away and began sharing tongues with another TreeClan she-cat. Songflight couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy, though she had her own mate now. She ducked into Sootstar's den and sat down. "We can speak in private here." She realized that Sootstar suddenly looked very tired and haunted once more, as if he had lost his calm bravado and left hollow. "You may realize that some of my cats are mutinous." The toms started, but Songflight nodded understandingly. "Yes. We have thought about that." "You have?" the leader asked, surprise appearing for an instant in his solemn gray eyes. "Brackenclaw is the leader of the group. I have appointed two warriors I trust, Stickyfoot and Bushtail, to keep an eye on him, but I don't know how much they can do without giving themselves away. He has followers all over the clan, you see." "Not only TreeClan." Songflight glanced at Streamslip, silently asking how much they could tell him. The silver tom nodded. "Might as well tell him everything. We're all in this together." Songflight smiled and turned back to the puzzled looking tom. She explained everything they knew, and their plan. Sootstar listened intently. By the end of it, he looked more hopeful. "It could work," he mused. "Does Rosestar know?" "She will. Another patrol is talking to LightningClan," explained Duskclaw. The dusty brown tom had a wary look in his friendly yellow eyes, probably remembering how he had come near to death the last time they encountered TreeClan. "One second," Sootstar said. He slipped out and came back with Bushtail and Stickyfoot. Songflight had no time to hyperventilate about being in such a small space with her former mate, because Sootstar got right to business. "Brackenclaw will wonder why he's not in here right now and get suspicious, so here's the plan." Quickly and in a low voice Sootstar told the two toms what they were going to do. "Sounds good," whispered Stickyfoot. He slipped out hastily. Bushtail did too, but not before raking Songflight with his gaze. She glanced at her paws before anyone else could notice. "I'll call my deputy in now. Keep up a good act, all right?" The WaterClan cats nodded. "Brackenclaw!" called Sootstar. Seconds later the brown tom emerged, making Songflight realize how intently he had been watching, and perhaps even listening. "Yes?" he asked. His eyes scanned their faces as if looking for a clue of trickery. Songflight strived to keep her expression clear. "We are planning to attack in three days," Sootstar meowed smoothly. "Prepare a select fighting patrol. Rosestar was right; we will not waste all our warriors." Brackenclaw's eyes sparkled, and Songflight realized how clever Sootstar was. He knew his deputy would pick the cats that were on Razorfang's side; they could get rid of them then. "All right Sootstar." He ducked his head and left. "Very clever move," Songflight said, awed by the leader's wisdom. He smiled grimly. "Thank you, but it won't be enough, I have a feeling." Songflight shrugged. "Maybe not, but it's a start." The dark gray tom blinked at her as if he was seeing something more, a memory of someone else. "You're right, I suppose," he said. "Young ones are always so optimistic." But there was a new sparkle in his eyes. Songflight smiled. "We'd better go now. Come on. Oh, and if Brackenclaw disappears, don't act too suspicious." Sootstar nodded. "Travel safely." The WaterClan cats turned and headed out of the TreeClan camp, ignoring the hostile stares. Songflight spotted Bushtail, and regretted that she hadn't been able to speak with him. I'll show him the kits at our next Gathering. '' The patrol headed out of TreeClan territory quickly and made their way back to camp. "Compared to last time, that was a huge success," meowed Streamslip. Songflight nodded in agreement. "At least we weren't at TreeClan's throats. Well, we might be soon enough for some of them," pointed out Stormflow. The dark gray tom padded over to his mate Silverdapple, who was sharing fresh-kill with their kits, Flowerpaw and Flypaw. Songflight headed towards Troutstream and sat beside him. "Hello," he purred softly. She smiled and snuggled against his flank. "Hey." "How did it go?" She looked around. "Is the LightningClan patrol back yet?" He shook his head. "It went well. We told Sootstar the plan, and he agreed." She explained Sootstar's way of weeding out Razorfang's followers. Troutstream nodded. "Sootstar's as wise as they come, though he's had a hard life. Do you know what happened to his daughter?" "No," Songflight said. "What?" "She was killed by a monster right after her warrior ceremony. She and Sootstar had just had a fight, and she ran away. He was chasing her to say sorry I guess, only just as he arrived, he saw it happen. He saw her die." Songflight shuddered in sympathy. "That's awful. And he never got the chance to say sorry, to tell her that he loved her?" Troutstream shook his head. "In a lot of ways, she was like you. Spirited, brave, loyal, beautiful." Songflight shook her head. "I'm not any of those things. But there's something we have in common," she said, thinking of the look in Sootstar's eyes. "You are all of those things and more. Much more." Troutstream licked her gently on the cheek. "But more importantly, you're mine." Songflight read the unspoken question in his gaze. "Always," she purred. 'Chapter Three' Patchbird, Hawkswoop, Orangenose and Flypaw arrived into the camp looking pleased, so Songflight knew their mission had suceeded too. They headed towards Pinestar. The leader came down from his den to meet them, his golden-brown eyes expectant. "Rosestar has agreed to send warriors to help with our plan. She was quite reasonable about it, so we didn't go into detail about Razorfang," reported Hawkswoop. Songflight padded over. "But what about the followers Razorfang has in LightningClan? How will we prevent them from sabatoging the attack?" Patchbird frowned. "We couldn't figure out how to stop that." When Songflight told her Sootstar's idea, her sister nodded. "It's very clever, but we don't know who the leader is in LightningClan. It could be any cat. I guess we'll have to hope for the best." Songflight nodded. "Three days. Three days till we get rid of Razorfang." Hawkswoop joined them, completing their triangle. "Or die trying." Songflight curled into her nest, longing for a little more sleep. "Come on Songflight." A claw prodded her side mercilessly. "Get up." "Five more minutes." "Songflight!" Rivertail bellowed in her ear. "Get up!" With a start she leaped to her paws. Giving a groan, she grumbled, "Why so early?" "You know why. We need prey, more prey. Now come on." Rivertail's words seemed harsh, but he smiled sympathetically and his blue eyes were warm. Stumbling out of the warrior's den, Songflight followed Rivertail and Nightfur out the thicket tunnel. The snow was frozen over and hard, but easier to walk on. However, the temperature had dropped dramatically and the cold seemed to seep into their pelts and chill her very bones. Raising her head, she tried to catch a whiff of scent. The air was cold and stung her nostrils. After what seemed like ages, she caught a trace of robin. Following the wavering trail, she spotted the bird hungrily pecking at the base of a tree, where some of the snow had melted away. Dropping into a crouch and hoping the crunch of her paws against the snow wouldn't give her away, she edged towards it. When she was only a couple of tail-lengths away, the bird seemed to sense her. It opened it's wings and hopped into the air, but driven on by desperation to catch something for her hungry clan, Songflight leaped into the air and snagged it by a claw. Slamming the robin against the ground, she nipped it quickly on the neck to kill it. Triumphantly taking the prey back to the patrol's meeting-place, she saw Nightfur emerge with a scrawny mouse clenched in his jaws. There was only a twinkle of pride in the young warrior's dark blue eyes; he knew that there would probably be little more prey caught for the rest of the day. "Good work," she praised him. He smiled uncertainly. "I should've caught more." Songflight padded over to the shy tom. "You did great," she assured. "Most senior warriors don't catch anything nowadays. Although that's not the case with Rivertail," she added as the gray tom emerged with a squirrel. "It's a good start, and it's only morning," meowed Rivertail. "Maybe we'll do better today, and go to sleep with full stomachs." Songflight shrugged. "It's possible. Though this fresh-kill is so scrawny it's hardly worth it." "In leaf-bare it's worth it," Nightfur mewed wisely. They checked the borders for signs of rogue activity, of which there was none, and headed back to the valley. Fireflower smiled warmly at them when they dropped the fresh-kill on the "pile", which had become an empty hollow. "Flowerpaw and Flypaw can take this squirrel to the elders right now," said the deputy. Her yellow eyes grew worried. "I think Eaglewatch is dying. He's been ill ever since greencough hit, and he hasn't gotten much better even with the catmint. I think it's his time to go." "Oh," she gasped weakly. "Poor Eaglewatch. And Cloverleap, she'll be all alone now." Fireflower smiled. "I don't want Cloverleap to lose her denmate either, but I think Eaglewatch is peaceful about it. He doesn't want to face another cold leaf-bare. Could you talk to him? Just be with him when he passes?" ''Why me? ''Songflight wanted to ask, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't imagine why Fireflower would ask her of all cats to go to the elder. Her former mentor seemed to read her thoughts. "Songflight, I think you would be able to cheer him up. You have a way about you that does that to cats." Feeling a bit embarrased, Songflight headed towards the elder's den. Flowerpaw and Flypaw were coming out in a haste. "I'm getting Lilystem," called Flypaw frantically. "Eaglewatch is..." The rest of his words were lost as he shot towards the medicine cat's den. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest, Songflight entered the den. Cloverleap raised her head from where she was crouched over the brown tabby tom's body. Her blue eyes were sad and misty with tears, but there was a calm acceptance in them as well. "He's leaving us." Songflight nodded and walked over. Eaglewatch's eyes fluttered open feebly. He smiled when he saw Songflight. "Hello young warrior." "Hello Eaglewatch. Don't talk, you'll strain yourself." The elder gave a hoarse laugh. "It's too late for that now. Why not reminisce instead, think back to the happy times we shared." He raised his head up on a mound of grass. "Don't worry. My last moments are happy ones. I'm capturing your faces forever. Good bye clanmates. I will always love you." Just as Lilystem entered, the kind tom's eyes glazed over and his head fell back against Cloverleap's soft white-and-tabby-brown fur. The elderly she-cat gave a cry and began licking her old denmate's lifeless body. Songflight watched awkwardly. She knew the burial would be especially hard for Cloverleap. ''I'll ask Pinestar if someone can help her. ''Turning to Lilystem she said, "It's okay. His suffering is over. He's in StarClan now." Songflight watched the snowflakes dance across the indigo sky, swirling around the cats huddled in the shelter of the thicket tunnel to keep vigil. Pinestar emerged from his den and went over to them. They argued for a bit, then the three cats nodded and headed back to their dens. Duskclaw walked into the warrior's den and shook snow off his fur. "I wish we could stay out there the whole night, but it's really cold. We'd all get sick." Patchbird shrugged. "You did your best." "By the way," meowed Applewhisker happily. "Guess what? Orangenose has moved into the nursery. She's been expecting for a while, but I finally convinced her to go in." "That's great news! But what about Flypaw's training?" asked Dazeflight "Well, Shadowpelt did a great job of mentoring Flowerpaw while Bluewater was sick. I think she could help Flypaw as well." Songflight smiled at her friend. "If Pinestar would let me I'd be happy too," Shadowpelt said happily, her thundercloud-colored eyes earnest. "I'll tell him tomorrow," decided Fireflower. "Now get some sleep all of you." The nursery was warm and cozy. Orangenose lay in her nest peacefully, Duskclaw by her side. The tom's yellow eyes were filled with a mixture of worry and pride. "I'll be fine," Orangenose said. "You don't know that. What if there's an immense prey shortage? You could starve. This is leaf-bare, after all." He nudged more moss onto the mountains that surrounded his mate. Spotting Orangenose's desperate look, Songflight walked over. "Why don't you come on the hunting patrol with us Duskclaw? The more prey the better, right?" "Right! I'l be right back honey. Try to hang on okay?" Orangenose rolled her eyes lovingly. "Okay Duskclaw." Songflight and Duskclaw headed over to where Fireflower and Greengaze were waiting. "Come on guys," Fireflower meowed. "We're the last hunting patrol out today, so let's make it count." Greengaze nodded agreement. "Let's go." They headed out the tunnel and up the slope of their valley. Dark clouds were gathering overhead; it would snow tonight. Sensing the storm coming, Songflight instinctively quickened her pace, hoping they would be able to get back before it started snowing. "Let's spread out now," meowed Fireflower. Each cat took a different direction, agreeing to meet up soon. Songflight was sniffing the base of a tree when she heard it. A piercing cry, half from pain, half from fear. She halted in her tracks, then turned and ran towards the sound. Duskclaw joined her, and together they burst into a scene that chilled Songflight's blood. Fireflower was on the ground, her throat being gripped by a massive gray tom. He was rubbing her small body into the snow, choking out her breath. Razorfang, Ghostclaw, and Spoketail stood nearby, watching. Letting out a cry of pure hatred, Songflight flung herself onto the tom's back. Blinded by fury, she sunk her claws deep into his shoulder and drove her fangs into his throat. She wasn't aware of the ache in her jaws as she squeezed them shut, or the way he flailed and beat her against the ground trying to dislodge her till Greengaze pried her off of him. "He's dead Songflight," she whispered softly. Razorfang watched her for a few seconds. A look of grim satisfaction appeared in his eyes. "Let's go." He flicked his tail to the others, and the rogues vanished without a look back at their own fallen comrade. Songflight walked to her former mentor's side numbly, in a daze. Fireflower's breath was loud and rattling. Blood pumped out of her wound, and the light was fading from her brilliant yellow gaze. "Songflight," she rasped painfully. Hot tears ran down Songflight's cheeks as she crouched beside her mentor and began frantically licking the gushing blood away. "Fireflower, you're going to be okay." Whirling to Greengaze and Dazeflight she screamed hysterically, "Don't just stand there! Get Lilystem!" The last word was a sob. "It's too late for that," whispered Fireflower. "Just let me talk. Songflight, I know I was horrid to you and your family when you first came to WaterClan. But I've changed. And though I didn't get to raise my own kits, I think of you as my own daughter. You have to understand. It's not always easy for me to express my feelings." "I understand. I know Fireflower." Songflight wasn't sure if her deputy coud hear her through the tears, but apparently she did, because she smiled. "Thank you. Tell Rivertail I love him and always have, and Pinestar that it was an honor to serve as his deputy." Fireflower laid her head gently on Songflight's flank. Songflight licked her head soothingly, as if she were a kit, ignoring the blood that was now staining her own fur. "Good bye Songflight." "Good bye." Songflight watched the flame flicker, then die in Fireflower's eyes. A strangled, incoherent cry was ripped from her throat. She threw herself over the limp body, weeping. ''Oh StarClan. Why Fireflower? Why her? 'Chapter Four' "She's in StarClan now." "She's not here." "She's watching over you." "What good does that do?" "You used to hate each other." "Hawkswoop! How could you? Just leave me alone. I know you're trying to help, but..." Songflight stared helplessly at her brother. Tears sprung to her eyes again as he walked away. I can't do anything right. '' Maribel was at her daugher's side silently, her scent as reassuring as it was when Songflight was a kit. With a muffled whimper, she lay her head on her mother's shoulder and sobbed silently. "I know it hurts, my darling." Maribel licked her on the forehead. "I know." Rivertail looked up from his vigil beside his mates body. His once happy blue eyes looked tired and defeated. Pinestar sat outside as well. No cat cared about the frigid cold tonight. They were all mourning the loss of their beloved deputy. Even Willowclaw, for once, was silent. He curled beside his sister's stiff body, his eyes hollow and distant, glaring up at the far away stars above. Just then there was a rustling sound behind them. "Pinestar!" A young apprentice burst into the clearing. At first Songflight didn't know who he was, then she realized he was a TreeClan cat; she had seen him at Gatherings. Pinestar bounded towards the young tom. "Who are you? Why are you here?" The other WaterClan cats formed a ring around the body of their deputy. But the apprentice didn't even glance towards it. "Razorfang is attacking! He's coming towards us! Can you come with us? Can you send someone to fetch Rosestar? We can't cross the river as fast as you." For a second only shock showed on the leader's face, then he was all business. Ignoring the cries of panic, he hammered out orders. "Fireflower! I mean, Bluewater. Arrange a fighting patrol. Maripaw, hurry and tell Rosestar." Songflight's daughter nodded and sped out of the thicket tunnel. Bluewater, the new deputy, hurriedly called out names. "Songflight, Berrypaw, Marshpaw, Dazeflight, and Willowclaw. Greengaze, can you assemble two back up patrols, one for us and one for LightningClan? Send each to one of the borders and tell them to wait." "Sure," meowed Greengaze. "Come on!" Bluewater called, racing out of the thicket tunnel. Songflight followed her, adrenaline pumping through her veins. It was time for the final battle, she somehow knew. This was it. It was either the clans or Razorfang. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the outcome. 'Chapter Five' The tree branches rustled around the hurried patrol as they raced through the woods towards the TreeClan border. Upon reaching the border, they froze. A group of dark shapes was heading steadily into TreeClan's woods, their recognizable scent carrying on the wind. The apprentice let out a whimper. "It's them," whispered Songflight. "Let's do an ambush," said Bluewater. "Songflight, Berrypaw, and Dazeflight come with me. Willowclaw, Marshpaw, and Stonepaw you circle around from the other side." Guessing Stonepaw was the TreeClan apprentice, Songflight laid her tail briefly on his trembling form. "You'll be fine," she whispered. He squeezed up a small smile, then turned to follow Willowclaw. Bluewater waited till the others had disappeared, then she flicked her tail to the others. "We have to be completely silent," Bluewater whispered, as if she were training a bunch of kits. Songflight gave her a slightly irritated glance. Her friend was a natural leader and would make an excellent deputy, but she was as overprotective and bossy as a mother hen sometimes. Now she could make out the shapes of the cats. They were being led by Mudpelt, formerly Muddy. Razorfang was nowhere in sight; he was probably waiting for both patrols to do his dirty work before advancing onto WaterClan. ''Coward. '' "There are eight," said Berrypaw. Her blue eyes were large and glowed with the reflection of the moon. "A full battle patrol." Songflight nodded. "Should we wait till they get to the camp?" Bluewater paused for a moment, then turned to Berrypaw. "Go to the TreeClan camp and lead them over here. We'll hold out till you come back. I'll bet Sootstar already has a battle patrol out; they already knew Razorfang was coming." "That battle patrol is of no use, if it's the one Brackenclaw picked," pointed out Songflight. "But Sootstar will probably send other cats as well. I just hope that Razorfang doesn't have too many followers in TreeClan, or they'll do more harm then help." Dazeflight sighed. "We can only try." Bluewater inched a bit closer to the enemy cats. Then she flicked her tail. Noiselessly, each cat leaped out of their hiding place and attacked. There was a faint rustling, then the other half of their patrol came in from the other side. In a few seconds, the silence of the night was shattered by the yowls of battle. Mudpelt leaped halfway up a tree and let out a call. Songflight felt her blood grow cold; he was directing it at the TreeClan camp. Did Razorfang have enough followers to overpower Sootstar and destroy their little battle patrol? What would happen to the loyal cats, like Stickyfoot, Stonepaw, and Bushtail. Her heart dropped. Just then Spoketail pounced on her. The dappled she-cat clawed Songflight's shoulder, her eyes gleaming cruelly. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Songflight lunged forward and bit Spoketail's leg. She sunk her claws in and hung on. Wild with pain, the she-cat tore herself away and raced off like the coward she was. Turning, Songflight saw Bluewater battling a tom almost twice her size. She was raining slashes upon him, but every few seconds he would land a blow that sent her sprawling, and ripped open a new wound. Songflight leaped onto the tom's back and dug her claws into his shoulders. "Run!" she told Bluewater. "As if," she meowed. While the tom was distracted, she clawed him across the face, then leaped back and crushed his tail in her jaws. He turned and fled, yowling. "Nice job," Bluewater smiled at her friend. Songflight returned the smile, then turned back into the battle. Just then a yowl came from behind her. Bushtail entered the clearing, followed by Stickyfoot, Brackenclaw and many other TreeClan warriors. Songflight wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but her stomach flipped when she saw Bustail emerge, the moonlight glinting off his powerful tabby shoulders, his brave yellow eyes meeting hers. ''Stop that! ''She focused on the battle. Her tired patrol let out a ragged cheer. Then she saw Willowclaw's eyes grow wide as Brackenclaw turned on him savagely. The brown tom collapsed to the ground, writhing painfully, blood pumping in torrents from his throat. For a second all the cats were silent. Then the WaterClan cats let out howls of shock and rage, pouncing on Brackenclaw. The TreeClan cats just looked shocked. Songflight realized that Sootstarg couldn't have told them about Brackenclaw's treachery, lest some of his followers hear. Now though, a few TreeClan cats turned on their clanmates. Stonepaw let out a yelp as a tortoishell she-cat pounced on him. "Dapplegaze, stop! I'm your apprentice remember?" Songflight could see that his pleas had no effect on the she-cat. She jumped in and pulled the orange-and-white she-cat off the young tom. "What is wrong with you?" she cried. But she could see it in Dapplegaze's eyes. Nothingness. That same brainwashed look that chilled her heart whenever she saw it in Razorfang's gaze. Dapplegaze backed away, hissing. Songflight pressed against the the trembling apprentice. "It's okay." "Attack!" Starlingfoot came barreling through the woods, her sleek black frame by a full patrol of LightningClan warriors who threw themselves into the fray. Songflight looked around. The tide was changing. Warriors of LightningClan, TreeClan, and WaterClan fought side by side. A group of apprentices charged Brackenclaw and began tearing into him. Razorfang and Ghostclaw stood at the very back, screaming orders. Ghostclaw's amber eyes were slits as she sprang forward, then before any cat could actually fight her. "Get them! Show no mercy! Come on you worthless flea-bags!" Patchbird and Hawkswoop appeared on either side of her. "Let's get ''them," Patchbird meowed. "I agree." Hawkswoop knocked aide a rogue and the three of them began advancing steadily towards Razorfang. The ginger tom looked up, and for a spilt second Songflight thought she saw real fear in his eyes. Then he screamed, "Sharpfang, Crashpelt, Ghostclaw, and Bloodfur come with me! The rest of you, keep fighting!" He turned and raced away, followed by the cats he had called. "He's escaping," cried Songflight. She broke into a run, her green eyes narrow and determined. "But not for long." Suddenly the full force of what was happening hit her. "He has more!" "What?" Patchbird blinked at her. "He's getting more cats! They're going to WaterClan." Songflight felt a sob catch in her throat. How many warriors would be left to defend the clan after the backup patrol left? What about Orangenose and her unborn kits? Razorfang wouldn't spare her. And then she remembered how much danger Shadowpelt and Nightfur were in. Whirling, she shouted, "Berrypaw, Marshpaw, Willowclaw, come with me!" Sensing the fear in her voice, the three cats raced over. "We have to get to WaterClan!" They turned and ran into the night. Songflight's legs were a blur. She could feel the sands of time slipping through her paws. The hour to fulfill her destiny was on her, and in no time it would pass. She couldn't fail. 'Chapter Six' Brambles and thorns tore at their fur, but the six cats didn't stop in their mad dash. Songflight was the first to charge through the thicket tunnel into the camp. She skidded to a stop when she saw the chaos that had enused. Troutstream stood on top of Pinestar's den with Orangenose, fiercely protecting her. Apart from him, all that remained of their forces was a small band in the middle consisting of Shadowpelt, Nightfur, Flowerpaw, Maribel and Slipstream. The whole valley stunk with the scent of rogues and blood. "Attack!" screeched Songflight. "Songflight!" Troutstream yelled. Relief showed plainly on his face. Then he gestured to the medicine cat's den. "Protect it!" Songflight charged over and blocked the entrance with her body. Peering in, she saw Lilystem standing over the body of... no. It couldn't be. She rushed over. "Pinestar?" "He's losing a life," the she-cat meowed sadly. "Is it his last one?" "No, I hope not. There, he's coming around." Pinestar jerked and opened his eyes. "Maribel?" "Songflight." He blinked a few times. "Where am I?" He got to his paws, but Lilystem pushed him back gently. "I lost a life didn't I? Yes, of course I did." His eyes narrowed into slits. "Razorfang..." "You need to rest," Lilystem cautioned. "I can't rest when the rest of my clan is in danger. I have lives to lose, they only have one." Pinestar got up and pushed his way outside. Lilystem's green eyes were pleading. 'I'll never understand why you warriors have to fight. Want to fight. Songflight, will you watch over him?" "Of course." She ran back out into the battle, which was now in full-swing, and looked for Pinestar. He and Maribel were fighting side-by-side, blow-for-blow, a deadly combination. I think he'll be fine. Troutstream joined her. His gray tabby pelt was stained with blood, but his blue eyes were as determined as ever. "Fight beside me?" "Always." They launched into the fray. Songflight slammed into Ghostclaw, knocking her off her paws. Troutstream tackled a large black-and-white tom and began pummeling his belly. Ghostclaw let out a screech and swiped her claws down Songflight's face. Blood dribbled into her mouth so she could taste the salty tang. Silently, she clamped her jaws around the she-cat's throat. "You're not getting away this time." "Want to bet?" Ghostclaw thrust her hind legs into Songflight's chest, her thorn-sharp claws sinking through the fur. Gritting her teeth, Songflight didn't let go. Then she felt the she-cat being pulled off her. Hawkswoop rolled her over and began pummeling her belly. "You go get Razorfang," he said. "I'll finish here." Giving him a grateful glance, Songflight searched the camp for the evil cat. Her blood ran cold when she spotted him, Crashpelt, and Bloodfur advancing on Nightfur and Shadowpelt, who they had backed into a corner. The young tom stood in front of his mother, his dark blue eyes shining with rage, but Shadowpelt was pushing to get past. Songflight knew what she was thinking. Nightfur was her only remaining kit. She would defend him with her life. "So, we meet again my precious. This time you've weasled your way into a clan. No one saw that coming, a worthless mange-pelt like you." Razorfang's voice had taken on that cooing, silky tone. Shadowpelt was breaking. Songflight could see panic in her normally calm thundercloud-colored eyes. She was trembling slightly, and when she spoke she sounded close to tears. "Flower is gone. You've taken Emeraldpaw. You won't take Nightfur." A cruel smirk played across his lips. "Really? Is that what you think?" He was about to attack. A split second before his tail twitched, Songflight pounced. She hit him like a bullet and locked on with all claws. The next thing she knew, Crashpelt and Bloodfur were tearing into her, dragging her and pulling her in all directions, trying to pry her off. She heard Shadowpelt's cry of rage, then felt the two cats trying to help her. She finally tumbled off Razorfang's back. He got behind his two minions, his yellow eyes glittering with hatred. "We meet again Songflight. But this time you will not escape." Razorfang's lip curled menacingly. Songflight did her best to keep her voice steady. "Oh really? Are you going to send your minions after me? Fight me yourself, coward!" Bloodfur and Crashpelt were on her as soon as the words left her lips. She fought back frantically, thrashing her legs into their soft underbellies and biting as hard as she could. "Hang on Songflight!" Troutstream entered the battle. "No!" Spittle flew from Razorfang's mouth as he glowerd at the gray tom. "Get him! This is our fight!" "Our fight? You've done nothing this whole time," Songflight screamed. She raked her claws down Bloodfur's pelt. Troutstream had Crashpelt pinned to the ground. Troutstream pulled her to her paws and they reentered the battle, just in time to see Dazeflight, Bushtail, and a whole group of LightningClan, WaterClan, and TreeClan warriors enter the camp. "Razorfang!" yelled Bushtail. "You're other forces have been defeated. You are losing here. Brackenclaw," he swallowed at the thought of the clanmate he had once trusted, "has been killed. Give up now." "Never," spat Razorfang. "Attack!" The two goups of cats collided like tidal waves. Blood and fur went flying. Songflight stared around. She had never seen a more fierce or destructive battle. The warriors were fighting for their clans, but Razorfang's cats were fighting for their lives and they knew it. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a scene in the middle of the camp. Marshpaw was standing facing the ginger tom. His claws were unsheathed, his dark green eyes fully alight with the glow of battle. Songflight felt herself moving towards him, trying to stop him. Then the young apprentice launched himself into the air. His claws were deadly missiles, positioned to kill. At the last second, in a blur of orange, Razorfang ducked out of the way. And Marshpaw kept going, going, going, till his claws found their mark on a fluffy silver-and-white chest. Songflight screamed, but she knew it was too late. Berrypaw collapsed to the ground, her chest already dyed red with her own blood, her kind blue eyes looking up at her brother one last time before closing forever. For a few seconds Marshpaw was frozen. Blood and fur dripped down his claws, and his mouth hung agape. Razorfang's chilling laughter filled the clearing. Then it seemed to hit him. He looked up at Songflight for a split second, let out a wail, then turned and fled out of the thicket tunnel. "No," Songflight whispered as she and Maripaw raced to the prostrate body. But she knew it was too late. Her daugher was gone. And so was her son. 'Chapter Seven' Razorfang knew he had crossed an invisible line. Songflight knew he knew it by the look in his snake-like yellow eyes. He took a step back, as if unsure what to do. His laughter faded. But Songflight was past caring about him Weeping softly, she crouched beside her daughter's limp body. "Oh Berrypaw." "Songflight." Patchbird's voice was soft but urgent. "They're getting away. We can't let Razorfang escape. It's our destiny." Destiny. Is that all that matters? ''She was about to cut down her sister when something reached her ears. None of the other cats seemed to hear it, but Patchbird and Hawkswoop gave her looks that showed they did. The songbird's song. It's sweet melody seeped into Songflight's soul, drying the tears on her cheeks and renewing her energy. There would be time to mourn Berrypaw, but right now she had to avenge the death of other cats. "Let's go," she meowed, turning to the cats behind her. Razorfang had taken only a few bodyguards, leaving most of his battered forces behind. "Bluewater, Dazeflight, Duskclaw, Bushtail, Sleetbreeze, Starlingfoot, Hawkswoop and Patchbird come with me, The rest of you stay here to guard them." In a flash, the patrol was out of WaterClan's camp and hot on the trail of Razorfang and his group. At first it was hard to follow; they had been cautious and erased most signes of their presence. But eventually they became careless, breaking branches and twigs, leaving a path that a blind badger could follow. Songflight and her littermates trotted determinedly at the head of the patrol, their heads down to the scent trail, the fur along their spine bristiling. Somehow, Songflight knew where they would find him even before the trail became evident. By the pool, on the cliffs where Brown had died. Where Emeraldpaw had been murdered. Razorfang stood with Ghostclaw, surrounded by a group of five cats who shielded their leader fiercely if reluctantly. Songflight guessed that the punishment for cowardice would be far worse then the damage they could inflict, which she considered ironic since Razorfang was the biggest coward here. "You cannot escape this time Razorfang." With the other cats behind them, the three siblings advanced. The rogues stood their ground, knowing if they retreated they would soon fall down into the churning water below. "You think you're smart, don't you?" The ginger tom curled his lip. "With your puny litte warrior code and faith in StarClan. All of that is mouse-dung." "You're in no position to be talking," Hawkswoop said evenly. "Why talk," Razorfang said casually, sauntering closer. In a fluid motion he cut a long trail of blood down Sleetbreeze's pale tabby coat. "When you can fight?" There were a few moments of shocked silence, then Sleetbreeze gave a howl of pain and the cliff-top errupted into a mass of fighting cats. Songflight didn't hesitate. It was time for this to end. She steadily made her way towards Razorfang. The tom was busy clawing at Sleetbreeze, who was on the floor gasping for breath, and didn't notice her till it was too late. With a howl of rage that held all the pain and anger of every cat Razorfang had hurt, Songflight hurled herself at him. Her jaws locked on his throat before he had time to react. Screaming and spitting, he spun around in circles, clawing frantically at her pelt, but she closed her eyes and hung on. She didn't realize what was happening until she heard Patchbird's shreak of dismay. Opening her eyes, she found herself dangling on the edge of the cliff, still clinging to Razorfang's throat. The tom's eyes were glazing over now; he was going to die. But with one last heave of energy, he staggered off the cliff, taking Songflight with him into the deadly whirlpool below. The water was cold. It seeped into her pelt and weighed her down till she couldn't fight it anymore. She was sinking, steadily sinking, drowning in the torrent of the waterfall. Then something hit the water next to her. Another object, landing with a splash. Two dark heads bobbed up and began paddling towards her. Then Patchbird and Hawkswoop were at her side, supporting her between them. Exhausted from her fight with Razorfang, with every inch of her aching, Songflight let herself be helped onto the riverbank. She caught a glance of Hawkswoop's concerned face and gave him a weak smile. It was her last concious act before she passed out. Songflight was dreaming, but she wanted it so much to be real. The moonlit clearing, the soft night breeze, and her and Bushtail. Together. Slowly, her eyes focused on a different tom's face, but equally as dear. "Troutstream." "You're okay." The relief was obvious in his voice. Raising her head, Songflight saw that the medicine cat's den was empty. "Lilystem's treating everyone else outside," explained Troutstream. "And boy is she busy." "Razorfang..." "He's dead. You killed him. It's over now." "No." She struggled to sit up, the memory piercing her like a sword. "Berrypaw. Marshpaw. Is he back?" Maripaw entered. Her green eyes were sad. "I don't think he's ever coming back Mother." "Don't say that," Songflight whispered, but sobs were already rising in her throat as she realized that it certainly seemed true. "It was an accident. It was Razorfang's fault." Maripaw blinked. "But he killed her." She shuddered. "He'll never forget it Mother. You know that." With that, she exited again. Troutstream turned to her and said simply, "I love you Songflight." A warm feeling blossomed in her chest. "I love you too Troutstream. Really. I didn't agree to be your mate out of pity. You are no second. Do you understand that?" In reply, he bent and pressed his nose against hers, his presence strong and comforting. Turning, they watched the first light of dawn filter into the camp. The songbird had won and fought her battle. Whatever dark clouds remained on the horizon would have to wait. The songbird was finally home. ''The End Category:Songflight's Journey Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics